


Elements | SHINee

by Tellmewhattaedo



Category: SHINee
Genre: 5HINee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellmewhattaedo/pseuds/Tellmewhattaedo
Summary: I’m celebration of SHINee’s 10th anniversary!!This is also posted on Wattpad @Tellmewhattaedo(Short chapters)





	1. A/N

This is a little thing that I wrote for 5HINEE'S 10th anniversary. 

I was kind of in a rush when writing this so that I would make it in time, so I apologize if it seems hurried and not detailed enough. 

HAPPY 10th ANNIVERSARY 5HINEE!!!!!

(Short chapters)


	2. Elements

"-to attain world peace, you must find the elements and reunite them. It's the only way, and you're the only person that can do it."

"I think I can do it."

"Good. Now, you know the elements, fire, water, air, and earth. They are located in the West, East, North, and South, respectively. It doesn't matter what order you find them in, just as long as you find all of them and take them back to the Temple of Elements."

"Okay."

"There's only one problem."

"What is it?"

"There is a fifth element, but only the other elements know where he is located. If you find the others then they can tell you where the last element is."

"Okay, I got it."

"Great. Now go restore peace in this hellhole we call home. You have five days."


	3. Earth

I went for Earth first, located in the South. I had been informed by the agency I work for that he was the oldest, one of the most easy going elements. Plus, he was the closest. 

The trip was only about two hours long, so I was still energized and awake when I arrived to Earth's territory. 

It was easy to tell that the area belonged to the element, since there were more flowers I had ever seen, and there were plenty of plants that I didn't recognize. Everything smelled so rice and amazing, and I found myself standing in one spot in the middle of the area longer than I should've. 

"Are you lost?" 

The voice snapped me out of my trance and I whipped around to spot the owner of the voice. 

It was a young man, couldn't be over 25, with brown hair, flowers scattered all around the thick strands. 

I knew immediately that it was the Earth Element. Not only did the flowers kind of give it away, but his eyes shown an unnatural green that you would never see in a human. I found the first Element.

"Are you the Earth Element?" I asked bluntly. 

He looked started by my question, but he gathered himself quickly and gave me a small smile, "that I am." 

I opened my mouth to continue but he cut me off before I could even say anything, "would you like to come to my home to talk?" 

I closed my mouth and nodded. The Element motioned me closer with his hand and he lead me down a flower path. It was beautiful and I found myself admiring the scenery the whole way. 

The Element finally slowed and I looked up to see a small cabin surrounded by flowers and other plants. It was probably the most breathtaking cabin I had ever seen. 

He didn't give me much time to take it all in though, as he politely ushered me into the small cabin. 

There were just as many plants on the inside as there was on the outside, and I wondered how he even kept up with all of them. 

"So what did you come all the way down here for? I don't get visitors very often," he started as he sat down at a small dining table. I followed his lead and sat as well, "I'm on a mission." 

"Is that so?" He questioned as he leaned back in his chair. I nodded and rested my hands on the wooden table, "I was sent to find all of the Elements in order to restore world peace."

The Element looked at me for a long minute silently. I swallowed nervously and tried not to show how embarrassed his gaze made me. 

"Okay," he finally said. My mouth dropped open as I watched him stand up. Was it really that easy?

"Wait, you're agreeing? That quickly?" He just shrugged and I stood as well.

"Yup. This planet is pretty shit at the moment, it could use a little world peace. Plus, I'm getting bored, an adventure would do me some good." 

While I was still in slight shock at how easy it was to convince the Element, he moved around his little cabin, packing up a few things in a bag. 

"Oh! How could I forget? My name is Jinki by the way," the Element shook my hand and continued to stuff his bag with supplies. 

"SW," I replied shortly. Jinki looked up with a raised eyebrow, "really?" I shrugged and watched as he closed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, "I don't really like my real name." 

Jinki just smiled before he made a noise in the back of his throat. I watched curiously as he turned around and grabbed a long staff that was leaning on the wall, "almost forgot. The trip would be pointless without this baby." 

I furrowed my eyebrows, why would he need a stick? 

He seemed to sense my confusion, "see this?" He pointed to a green stone embedded into the top of the staff, "it's my Element Stone, what we use to activate the —- and restore peace," I nodded and smiled, makes sense. 

"Let's go get the others," and then we were off. 

 

(And if you didn't get it, SW stands for SHINee World ;))


	4. Air

We went North to find the air Element next. 

Jinki talked basically the whole way, but the way he spoke didn't annoy me, it actually drew me in. His voice was deep, and alluring and I latched on to every word. 

He explained why the elements were separated, why they didn't stay together at the Temple of Elements. 

It had started out as simple bickering between the fire and water Elements. They would always complain about the other, since their elements were the complete opposite.

But bickering turned into yelling, and they almost got into a fist fight once. The other Elements tried to get them to stop, but it was no use. 

At one point, the two fighting Elements asked the others to take sides. Of course the others refused, but even that didn't stop them. The two Elements forced the others to take sides, and that's when things took and even darker turn. 

The aether Element, who had been standing on the side lines as the arguing went on, stopped them all with his words. He said that he would go up into the sky until they could stop fighting and finally get along. 

Even with the absence of the fifth Element, the fire and water Elements refused to speak to each other. That's when the rest of the Elements split up. They hadn't seen each other since. 

The only reason that Jinki knew where the other Elements were located was the fact that they were all connected. They were made in the same place, and in basically the same way. Jinki said the best way to explain it was, "brothers with an internal tracker."

The trip wasn't as long as I thought it would be, and soon enough, we were in the air Element's territory. It was a bit harder to tell since air was... invisible, but Jinki insisted that we were in the right place. 

We walked through the grassland a little bit longer before I spotted something in the air, "is that house... floating?" 

Jinki smiled and nodded, "yup. That would be Taemin, the air Element." 

We walked until we were almost under it and Jinki stopped and but his hands on his hips. We both looked, but there was no way to get up. 

"I mean, I could use my powers to create a stairway, but he hates it when I do that so," Jinki said absentmindedly. 

He finally sighed and put his hands around his mouth, shouting, "Hey! Taemin!"

Even though the house was high up in the air, I could still hear the loud thump that came from the house. Jinki laughed, mumbling about Taemin being, "clumsy as always." 

Suddenly, a blond head popped out of the one of the windows of the house. It was a guy, also young, and at first he was confused, but then his face changed into a more surprised, and excited expression, "Jinki hyung?" 

"Hey, kiddo. Long time no see," Jinki said breezily as he looked up through his brown bangs. 

Taemin disappeared and a second later, the front door of the house opened and he floated down to us. As I watched him slowly descend, my jaw dropped. He's literally floating. 

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Taemin ran up to Jinki and engulfed him in a tight hug, "oh my god, you're here," the blond breathed out. 

Jinki smiled and returned the hug, "I'm here," I looked away, letting the two have their moment. 

When they pulled away, Taemin looked from me to Jinki with furrowed eyebrows, "Wait, why are you here? And who it's that?" 

Jinki stayed quiet and looked to me, and allowed me to introduce myself and explain our purpose for coming. 

Taemin nodded along while I spoke, and when I was finished, he hummed, "I think I'll come too. I've missed you and the others so much, and I'm sick of those two fighting." 

Jinki nodded and looked ahead, "it's settled then. Two down, three more to go."


	5. Water

Jinki and Taemin agreed to go East, where the water Element lived. Since his element was water, he was naturally more easy-going than the fire Element. 

I didn't know either of them, so I just followed along with what they said. They did warn me that from this point on, things would be more hostile and intense. 

Once the two Elements found out they would have to travel together, it would be much more difficult to get them to agree. It was worth a shot though, and we all just hoped the two arguing Elements would've matured and gotten over it by now.

...

The water Element's territory was very beautiful. We had been following this long stream for a while now, and it had different types of plants and trees on either side. The sound of the flowing water really made me feel more calm, but I still remembered Jinki's words and kept my guard up. 

The stream led into a river which led to a huge water fall, "he's there," Jinki stated. 

We all stared up at it, none of us moving. 

"Are we gonna go up there... or?" I asked, but Jinki just shook his head. "Unless you want to get your clothes wet, and we can't call him because the waterfall's way too loud. We'll just have to wait, I'm sure he can sense us out here anyway." 

As if on cue, the waterfall parted down the middle, and a blue haired man walked out slowly. His face brightened when he saw the other two Elements there. 

The water Element used his hands to summon water at his feet, and it carried him across the river. We all backed up to avoid getting wet, but soon Taemin was moving back up to greet his friend, "Kibum hyung!" 

The two embraced each other briefly before Kibum hugged Jinki as well, "it's been too long."

"Yes it has," Jinki said as they pulled apart. 

When he noticed me, confusion swam in his eyes, but then realization passed over his face, "You're here about me and Minho aren't you?" 

I swallowed, embarrassed about suddenly being the center of attention. I just pushed the feeling away and nodded, "partially. It's more about all of you, but without you and the fire Element getting along, it wouldn't work." 

"So are you going to come with us?" Taemin said hopefully, "restore world peace and all of that?" 

Kibum took a lot longer to answer than the other two. He took a deep breath as he looked between the trio, taking his time in his thinking process. 

"I've... been thinking about that.. a lot," Kibum started slowly, "and I think it's long overdue.. for us to apologize and forgive each other." 

Jinki nodded in agreement, proud of how much his friend had grown and matured, he just hoped the same was for Minho. 

"I'll come, I missed you guys a lot. And besides, being bitter is awfully tiring," the water Element said the last part with a smile. 

The three Elements hugged once more and I spotted a navy colored stone hanging from a chain on Kibum's wrist. His Element stone. 

"Let's go find Minho, then."

We all nodded, setting off towards the West I search of the fire Element.


	6. Fire

The fire Element's territory was hot. I'm not sure why I didn't expect it, but I was unpleasantly surprised at the heat as soon as we stepped foot into the territory. 

Taemin made a Breeze that went around us, but my feet still burned with every step I took. 

A small house surrounded by fire soon came into view, and I saw Kibum physically tense up from the corner of my eye. 

The three of us stayed a little bit behind as Jinki approached the house, "Minho!" Jinki yelled, hoping to be heard over the sound of the flames. 

We had to wait a few minutes, but eventually, the front door of the house slowly opened. A young guy appeared, his hair was brown with red undertones. He stepped out into the open and closed the door behind him. 

The flames slowly lowered but were not put out, "Jinki? What are you doing here?" The fire Element's eyes scanned over us skeptically, stopping on me. I winced under his intense stare but he moved his eyes away soon enough. 

"What is he doing here?" Minho growled as he looked at Kibum. The water Element didn't flinch, he simply held the glare with his own calm eyes. 

"We came to talk," Jinki said with a hard gaze of his own. Minho scoffed and shook his head, "I'm not talking with him."

Jinki narrowed his eyes and stepped closer, "it's not a question Minho, we are talking." 

Minho hesitated, looking over us all again, "why are you speaking for him? He has his own mouth, doesn't he?" The fire Element taunted. 

Jinki opened his mouth to retort but Kibum stepped forward and stopped him, "I'm here to apologize. Please, at least hear me out first." 

Minho paused for even longer, thinking it over. Then the flames parted in front of him, making a small entry way. 

We all started to come closer when Minho said, "leave her, she has no business here," the fire Element motioned to me. Taemin was about to defend me but I waved him off, "he has a point. Just go, I'll be fine."

Taemin nodded, and before he left, he said, "I'll leave you a little Breeze so you don't get hot." 

"Thanks," I said as I watched them disappear into the house and the flames close back together. 

I looked down at the three marks on my hand. It had been three days since I started this journey. I had two left, and I hoped we would make it in time. 

I was so distracted that I didn't notice the presence of two of the Elements until they were right next to me. It was only Jinki and Taemin, "What about the other two?" I asked. 

"They wanted to talk alone," Taemin said as he stared at the house, "I just hope they don't kill each other in there." 

Apparently they didn't, because a few minutes later, they emerged from the house, and the flames surrounding it died down completely. 

The other two Elements joined them slowly and Minho was the first to speak up, "I'll join you," He simply said. 

"Now we go to the Temple of Elements, where we last saw the aether Element," Jinki said with a distant look in his eyes, "Jonghyun."


	7. Aether

The trip to the Temple of Elements was filled with anticipation. I could literally feel it pulsing through all of us, and it gave me energy to move and keep going. So I did.

We made it to our location in a few hours and it was night time when we arrived. The Temple slowly revealed itself as we got closer and I was in awe at the sight before me. 

The Temple wasn't very big, but it was very beautiful. It was a light beige color with pillars in the front. Vines crawled up said pillars and made it look old and abandoned, which wasn't far from the truth. In what I assumed was the middle, there was a huge pillar coming out of the Temple. 

The four Elements moved closer to the Temple but didn't enter. They all exchanged a look and then looked to the starry night sky. I looked up as well, but I didn't see anything. 

"Jonghyun," Jinki said to the sky, "come back to us." I kept staring at the stars, but there was still nothing. 

Then I saw it. Up high in the night sky, a bright star could be seen. It became brighter and brighter, and I came to the conclusion that it was coming closer. 

But as it drew nearer, it became more clear that it wasn't a star, it was a person. He had white hair and even though he was far away, I could see his eyes sparkling a purple color that rivaled the sky. 

My eyes widened when I realized that he was literally walking on a stairway of stars. He descended fairly quickly, stepping onto the ground gracefully. 

The first thing he did was rush up to Jinki and pull him into a tight embrace. I looked away as he greeted each of the Elements with equal vigor. It was an emotional and intimate moment that I felt like I was intruding on. 

But after they reconnected, they brought their attention to me. I cleared my throat and tried to hide my embarrassment, "hi, um, I'm SW, and I'm trying to restore world peace. The only way was to gather all of you and come here." 

Jonghyun, the aether Element, smiled warmly at me and I felt my heart melt a little at the sight, "Well, I thank you for efforts and helping these two finally get along again," he said sweetly. 

I blushed a little and nodded, "it was my pleasure." 

Jonghyun turned to the other Elements and took a deep breath, "let's get in there and restore world peace then."

They all agreed and we turned to enter the Temple of Elements.


	8. Epilogue

The Temple looked just as old outside as it did inside, more vines growing inside, the only light coming from a room that couldn't be seen clearly yet. 

The group walked down the hallway of the Temple that led to the Stone Room. The room itself was circular, but the alter in the middle was in the shape of a diamond. In each point of the diamond, was a small dip in the stone. 

The five elements took their places on their respective spots by the stone, the aether Element at the tip of the diamond. They each took their Stones and placed them in the little dips, the colorful stones fitting perfectly. 

The five connected hands before closing their eyes, mumbling incoherent words under their breath. 

The Stones all lit up at once, and their colors mixed together in the center of the diamond, before shooting up as one bright beam of aqua blue light. The light went up the huge pillar and out into the sky, spreading slowly across the globe. 

The Elements reopened their eyes and dropped their hands, looking at each other victoriously. They did it. 

Peace was restored by the five brothers.


End file.
